Forever and All Eternity
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Dark wakes up from a series of wierd dreams to stare right dead into the brown eyes of the one he had thought he had lost forever. The one he had sworn to release from the Shikon No Tama has returned wanting him and Krad both to remember their promise.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with this new story. I love making crossovers so I decided to make another one this time DNAngel and Inuyasha. Know beforehand that I own neither so no need to sue. This story however is mine and I really do look forward to any comments you might have for this story of mine.

Everything in italic is part of Dark's dream so sorry ahead of time if it seems a bit confusing.

Forever and All Eternity

Chapter One

_With a sated sigh she flung one long leg possessively over Krad's own before she laid her head back against Dark's abdomen. Her long black tresses slid across Dark's chest as she turned to lean forward and kiss his shoulder._

_Golden and violet eyes gazed down into the dreamy doe brown eyes of their female companion. "What?" she let out in slight irritation before snuggling up against them both. One white bed sheet wound loosely around her chest and hips leaving her navel and long legs exposed. The thin sheen of sweat on her body sent a slight shiver across her whole body as cold air hit it._

"_Did we wear our little princess out?" Dark looked down at the woman draped across them in amusement. His fingers exploring her inky locks marveling at the soft, silky feel._

"_N… No, not at all," she breathed. Her chest was still rising and falling rapidly as she wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of hand. Her heart had eased its way from pounding in her ears and throat to reside back in her chest._

"_I do believe she's lying Dark," laughed Krad and smiled slyly at the female before running slim fingers up and down her thigh._

"_I am not," she protested and scowled at them both only to have them laugh even more. They shifted and pulled the young woman in between them both before wrapping their arms around her as she started to nuzzle Krad's neck._

"_And she sure is spoiled too," added Dark as if nothing had happened. He began to nod his head thoughtfully while he looked out from the corner of his eyes to see those expressive brown eyes glaring daggers at him._

"_If I knew this was what was going to happen when I agreed to this then I would have said no," she said vehemently ready to sit up only to be push back down._

"No need to be upset Kagome." Krad brushed his lips lightly across hers before nipping at her bottom lip almost hoping to draw blood.

"_Yes we don't mind serving our little princess," laughed Dark kissing the back of her hand._

"_We do share everything don't we," mused Kagome thoughtfully as she laid a butterfly kiss on Krad's bare chest before turning her head to kiss Dark's chin._

"_Yes everything," Krad agreed firmly. He extended his hand across Kagome to run his fingers across Dark's side making the dark haired youth shiver pleasantly._

"_Though Kagome's more of mines then yours. But then again so are you Krad," he smiled daringly at the blonde before leaning over Kagome to kiss him. "I own you both," he breathed and looked at Kagome and Krad possessively._

_He marveled at how Kagome's blushing made her look the more beautiful while Krad's glaring golden eyes sent shivers up and down his spine. Kagome looked up at Dark from the safety of Krad's arms, her cheek pressed up against the golden haired youth's chest._

"_I am owned by no one except me," Kagome managed to look at him loftily before burying her face against the crook of Krad's neck._

"_In this matter you have no say princess." Krad grabbed a fistful of her hair and breathed in the sweet sunshine scent of it before releasing it. "You belong to the world. And more specifically to us," he breathed into her ear sending shivers up and down her spine._

"_No one can really have you but us." Dark placed a kiss against her spine and smiled to himself as he felt her lean muscles tense up before relaxing. Then snaking his arms around her waist tightly he rolled onto his back until she was on top of him. A perfect row of white teeth nipped at her chin as she looked down at him in surprise._

"_Daarrrkk," she nearly groaned as she felt his hands running up and down her ass._

"_Kkaaagggoommmeee," he repeated with a smirk before dragging her into a kiss. "Don't act like you don't like it. See there you go smiling again," Dark flashed her a smile._

"_No it's a 'You Drive Me Nuts' smile," grumbled Kagome halfheartedly trying to pull away from the arms wrapped tightly around her waist._

"_No it's a 'Dark Screw Me Now' look." Dark's grin became more mischievous as he rolled them both over again so that he could be on top._

"_You're almost forgetting about Krad," Kagome tried again giving the blonde an almost helpless look. She then found herself biting her bottom lip as hands coaxed her legs open before laying a kiss against her inner thigh. "Hey quit that I'm trying to talk here," she scowled at Dark as a blush crept across her face._

_Dark smiled knowing that she didn't want him to stop simply by the fact the way her chest began to rise and fall rapidly. And if that wasn't an indication as he nuzzled his nose against her navel then her long slim fingers combing through his long hair was. "Hypocrite," he breathed before flicking his tongue across her salty skin._

"_I… I hate you so much Dark," she growled even as her eyes fluttered close. Hips began to rise as Dark nibbled at them._

"_I think I'll watch this time," drawled Krad and lay back on his side golden eyes intent on the pair._

"_Watching isn't nearly as fun as—" Kagome began opening her eyes a crack to look at Krad. But she stop to let out a slight whimper as Dark tried to kiss her senseless to shut her up while one finger rounded over a nipple._

"_Let Krad have his way if he wants to. It just means that I'll have you all to myself for a change," smiled Dark as she allowed the dark-haired girl to breath. He began to move over her as he positioned himself._

"_But I wanted you both inside me," she breathed biting her bottom lip before he drove home In that's when he felt someone shaking his shoulders trying to wake him up._

"_Dark wake up!" Kagome called out to him urgently and gave his shoulder another good shake. Then all of a sudden she felt herself almost falling over as Dark bolted upright in a sitting position to look sleepily at Kagome in confusion._

_Kagome jerked back and placed her hand to her chest trying to calm down her raging heart. "God Dark you nearly scared me too death," she scowled at him before she got ready to climb off his bed._

"_Sorry princess," Dark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he yawned._

"_Krad I think Dark maybe sick or something," Kagome flicked her eyes to the newcomer before turning concerned eyes to Dark._

"_No of course not… I'm fine," Dark gave her a reassuring smile as he loosened his grip on her waist. He watched sadly as she pulled away and stood on the floor._

"_I don't Dark…" she trailed off her brown eyes never leaving his. "Maybe we should just forget about—"_

"_No don't cancel our plans because Dark wants to play sick. He's fine, aren't you Dark?" asked Krad throwing him a warning look._

"_Yeah whatever. I'm just dandy," Dark grumbled looking down at his bed sheets before he flickered his eyes towards his friends. His heart beat in his ears as he saw both Krad and Kagome looking at him intently their cheeks pressed against each other as the blonde leaned on the petite woman._

_Krad quickly pulled away from Kagome and made his way to Dark. The violet haired boy watched in growing wonder at what Krad would do next. 'Maybe he's going to pull you into a kiss,' he thought to himself and a small smile played on his lips at that._

"_Get up you lazy bum and stop looking at us like you've never seen people before," Krad hissed and without ceremony he flipped the bed over with Dark still in it._

"_You bastard," howled Dark and nearly threw his mattress at Krad except Kagome was right behind him. The look of concern shining in her eyes smoldered his anger a bit making him only give Krad a reproachful look._

"_Really guys people wouldn't believe we were best friends the way we are acting now," she tsked sadly then glancing at her watch she gasped. "We are going to be late for school you two if you don't hurry up," scolded Kagome before she headed back downstairs jogging and ready for the new day._

"_Who in the hell gets excited about school?" grumbled Dark as he set his bed to rights his dark purple eyes looking accusingly at Kagome's retreating back._

"_Our princess and you might want to change your sheets when we get back," Krad smirked as he tugged at one of the wrinkled sheets only for Dark to snatch them back._

"_Give me those," hissed Dark balling them up in his hand before tossing them back on his bed._

"_So who did you dream about?" Krad crossed his arms over his chest before looking down at his friend in a superior way._

"_No one!" Dark said quickly and stood up, his eyes averted._

"_So it was that good, huh?" Krad smiled dangerously and moved towards him._

_Dark felt suddenly like he was some kind of prey as Krad moved closer with sure, confident steps. He then quickly gripped Dark's wrist before the boy could pull away and pulled him close to him until their bodies thudded together._

"_Was I hard and eager for you?" he whispered in Dark's ear before giving it a sharp nip making him gasp in surprise._

"_Yes so fucking hard," groaned Dark as he snaked his arm around his waist._

"_And did I drive you mad with need?" Krad grabbed a handful of Dark's hair and jerked his head back before nipping perfect, white teeth down the soft curves of his neck._

"_Oh kami ye—" but he stopped as he saw a strawberry red head boy looking up at him with big innocent red eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm you of course Dark… don't you remember? Please Dark… wake up," he cried out urgently. The look of pain on the young boy's face was too much for him and shook his head furiously 'no' trying to snap out of it._

"Damn it!" growled Dark and sat bolt right in bed. He quickly pinched his arm up and down to make sure that he was awake and it wasn't a dream. And then with his arm still stinging he smacked both his cheeks until he was fully awake.

"I need a cold shower," he sighed before throwing his legs over the bed and standing. He glanced out the window to see that it was barely morning. The sun just peeking over the horizon while birds just started to make their presence known. "A long, cold one," he grumbled looking down at his boxers.

'Dark what's wrong? What happened?' came a frantic voice in his head.

'Who are you?' Dark hissed into his head. He was on guard, a black feather already appearing in his hand.

'Don't you remember me? I'm Daisuke," the boy in his head called.

"I don't remember," Dark said hollowly.

"Don't you remember anything about last night? About the blinding light or the fact that you've been out of it for three days?" Daisuke asked frantically. "I've been trying to call you for three days now and you hadn't answered

"I'm sorry kid… I just don't remember," Dark said half-heartedly before clutching his head in his hands.

"But you remember me right?" a timid female voice asked and looked at Dark in concern.

"Kagome?"

To be continued…

A/N: This might just be a one-shot because I'm not really sure if I should make another chapter. Well I do hope you enjoy and you want me to make another chapter please review and tell me to make another one.


End file.
